Teddy Bear Crisis!
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: B lost his Teddy Bear. He needs help to find it. Problem: He can't speak to tell anybody he lost it. Solution: He has a photo to show everyone what teddy was. 2nd Problem: Most people didn't understand why a 17 year old guy carried around a picture of himself in pajama's with a teddy bear. B didn't have a solution for that. Collaboration with I'll Cover Angel and Collins.


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TD, if I did, Gwuncan would still be canon and Jersey Shore: The animated series (TDAS) would never have been made.**

B was scared, VERY Scared. All his life he was a very terrified kid, but this moment just took the cake. You see, B has a daily ritual each and every morning, wake up, hug teddy bear, make sure teddy bear got enough sleep, go to the bathroom, brush his teeth, take a shower, put clothes on, eat breakfast and than leave to go wherever he felt like. Although this time was different, his. teddy. bear. was. MISSING! His snuggly muffin super cute 100% polyester teddy bear was MISSING!

What would he do without it? He looked everywhere in his apartment, in the bathroom, the bed, the kitchen, the living room and even behind his TV! But alas, it was to no avail. His teddy bear was gone, and he could do nothing about it. Sulking, B Went up back to his bedroom and lied down on his bed, remembering every thing he and teddy did together, riding their bike down to the mall, eating Kellogs Frosted Flakes Cereal and watching Total Drama after he was eliminated!

Ah, he loved Total Drama, well, at least the people there, he remembered Dawn, she was always nice to him, Cameron, he never insulted him, and Scott, well, he only did play the game the only was he knew how, so he never felt any anger towards him. But now the show was over, and they all went their separate ways.

Ugh, who was he kidding, Chris made sure they all lived on the same street, something about ratings and drama was his reasoning, he really did dislike that guy. Well, on the bright side he could go see Dawn and the others for help whenever he needed it...help...teddy bear went missing...AHA! B then jumped off from his bed, grabbed a photo of him and Teddy that he left on the nightstand right beside him, grabbed a jacket and bolted off to go see Dawn, to help him with his emotional crisis.

On his way to Dawn's house he saw Eva who was outside smoking a cigarette and he walked over to her, only to have her blow smoke in his face. B waved the smoke away and held up the picture of him and Teddy.

"I don't want that." Eva glared at him. "Go away before my parents catch me smoking!"

B just stood there and held the picture in her face and he pointed to Teddy.

"Yeah, that's a nice pair of pajama's but I still don't want that picture of you!" Eva put her cigarette out and went inside. B sighed and walked further down the street. As he was walking down the street he heard loud music and found the source! Duncan was blasting music in his yard while he, Geoff, Anne Maria, Scott and Jo were all jumping on the trampoline while drinking beer. B hoped that maybe they could help him?

B Walked over to the 5 former competitors and tried to show them the picture of him and Teddy, but Duncan was too busy playing music and the other 4 were having to much fun on the trampoline to care. B Was waiting, he didn't have that much time! Teddy was in DANGER!

So B did the only logical and calm minded thing any man would do. He took Duncan's guitar and smashed it and jumped and the trampoline so hard he fell through it. Duncan, Geoff, Scott, Anne Maria and Jo just stood there in awe. Duncan was the first one to speak.

"What the hell man! That's gonna cost me a fortune! And oh gosh, just think about what my parents are going to say! I just got out of Jail, I can't go back!" Duncan said worriedly.

"Aw man! Great, now the party is over! Sorry Duncan, Dude, but i'm outta here, no party. See ya." Geoff said leaving.

"Great job Mute Giant," Jo glared at him, "The first time I had fun after Total Drama you ruined it for me!" She then went to walk off.

To be honest, B could care less what was happening to the others, he just wanted Teddy. So he took out the picture and held it in front of the three others faces.

"HAHAHAHHA! You look even uglier in the photo than you do in real life!" Scott said, not realizing what B wanted.

"Wait... So you come into my yard, destroy all my stuff... JUST TO SHOW ME A PICTURE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Duncan yells, storming into his apartment.

"Hey, on the bright side B man, I love the pajama's. You could use some more hairspray though." Anne Maria said before walking off, leaving him and Scott Together.

"No, I don't want to sleepover at your house!" Scott glared "You just ruined the most fun I've ever had in my life. We don't have these things on the farm! You're so ungrateful. How on earth do you expect me to ever find a girl to sleep with and lose my virginity to?! I could have went home with Anne Maria and her giggly boobs but now because you broke the trampoline I'm going to be a virgin forever!"

B pointed and laughed at Scott but just like a mine act, no sound came from his mouth! B decided that Scott was unhelpful and left the yard, breaking Duncan's wooden fence door on the way out. B passed the park on the way to Dawn's house and thought that maybe Teddy fell out of his pocket in the park. B was secretly scared of the park, so he would bring Teddy with him and hide him, is it possible Teddy was there? When B got to the park he saw Gwen at the park. It was almost 2:00am so he was wondering why anyone who was sane would want to be here at night. He walked over to Gwen pointed to her and then pointed to a bunch of shit in the park, Gwen knew what he wanted to ask her because that's what she currently desired.

"I'm Goth so that's why I'm in the park when it's dark out." Gwen smiled as B showed her the picture. Gwen looked at the picture and looked at B. "Hey, those pajama's are really cool looking! Are you wearing the same ones now that you were wearing in the picture?"

B nodded his head yes and Gwen started unbuttoning his pajama top. B stood there and looked confused.

"I really desire this pajama top." Gwen informed him. "It's really soft, I'm just going to take it home with me. Most guy don't sleep with shirts on anyway."

The next thing B knew he was minus a pajama top and he was still missing Teddy. B watched Gwen walk away as she whistled poorly.

"What just Happened?" B thought to himself since he couldn't speak. He was very cold now and was afraid he was going to die of hypothermia, and the worst part about it was teddy wasn't there to comfort him about it! Teddy wasn't even in the park anyways and the only thing he got from it was losing his shirt from Gwen? B's luck continued to take a toll for the worst. He then left the park and continued on his way to Dawn's house. On his way there, just a few blocks away, Sierra and Cody bumped into him, So B tried his luck and showed them the picture.

"OMG IS THAT CODY! CODY LOOK! IT'S YOOOOOU! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Sierra squealed. Cody was in a headlock at the moment and found it very uncomfortable to answer, so he just barley replied.

"Ugh, No Sierra! It's n-not me, It's B showing us how sexy he looks in those pajama's. I would say Noah would look better in those though, don't ya think?" Cody said licking his lips at the thought.

B shivered at the thought but he soon shook it off, he pointed at the teddy bear in the photo to see if that helped.

"OH! I GET IT! YOU WANT ME TO BUY A TEDDY BEAR FOR CODY! GOOD IDEA B! YOUR FANS WILL LOVE IT THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO HELP CODY! BYEEEEEE! COME ON CODY, LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra said as she carried a now screaming Cody to Build a Bear.

B just stood their in awe, but continued to walk to Dawn's place.

B didn't know what the hell to do so he decided to tell an adult, he tried Chris's house but Chris was screwing Courtney and had the 'do not disturb' sign up so he went to Chef's house and knocked on the door for almost 10 minutes before Chef answered.

"What the hell do you want?!" Chef swung his door open and glared at B who showed him the picture. Chef smiled and took the picture.

"Thanks! I'll frame it and put it next to my bedside, right next to the picture of DJ!" Chef smiled at B who looked upset. Now he had no picture of Teddy and no pajama top. "Those are really cool Pajama's!"

B looked like he was going to cry as Chef slammed the door into his face. B needed to see Dawn right now, he needed her to help him find Teddy and maybe even get him a new pajama top. When he finally made it to Dawn's house he started pounding on the door like someone was about to kill him with an ax and they were only a few steps away from being successful

"Oh, hello B." Dawn smiled with a slight yawn escaping from her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

B was freaking annoyed now. He had no pajama top, no picture of teddy and he couldn't even reply to Dawn's question. It was over. B had lost Teddy for good. He decided to leave to go back to his apartment until...

"B! Wait! You forgot something at my place last time you came over!" Dawn told him. B looked back, wondering what he had forgotten... IT WAS TEDDY! He must have left Teddy over at Dawn's place last time he went over. He ran over to her, took teddy and started to jump up and down with a giant grin on his face.

"Yeah, you must of forgotten Teddy last time you came over, I think it was because you were scared since we were watching a horror movie with Duncan and Gwen, she desired to watch it. Anyways, you have him now! Just one question though, why are you shirtless?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly, you see Gwen running around with B's pajama top singing "Let it Go".

"Oh, okay then. Anyways, B, please stop losing Teddy, this happens every week now." Dawn tells him.

B nods and hugs Dawn and walks back to his apartment, whispering something to teddy.

"Thank goodness you're safe! I'll make sure I never lose you again!" B tells teddy.

While walking back to his apartment, B accidentally drops teddy while walking across the street, and then, sadly, A car runs Teddy over.

"NOOOOOOOO!" B yells, running over to teddy. "Why, WHY WORLD!" B yelled.

The man driving the car must have felt sorry, so he drove back and got out of the car to comfort him.

"Sorry B, it was me, Cameron, obviously I miscalculated you dropping teddy on the road by 8.91%. Look, if it makes you feel better, I just got a Teddy Bear for Zoey's Birthday, but you can have it." Cameron said handing over the teddy bear to B.

B looked at the teddy bear and smiled. "Thanks, Cameron." Cameron was shocked.

"WAIT, YOU CAN TALK!"

What did B get himself into now?

**Hope you liked it! Big thanks to I'll Cover Angel And Collins for helping with this! Hope you review and favourite! DO IT OR DIE!**


End file.
